confessions of a passionite romance
by blackheart16
Summary: woody finally summons the courage to tell buzz his feelings, but worries about rejection. when buzz loves him back, what will unfold? basic woodyXbuzz, no extreme yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Confessions

I DON'T OWN TOY STORY! IT BELONGS TO DISNEY AND PIXAR

One morning in Andy Davis's room, all his toys, ones like buzz, woody, Jessie, and bo peep, were out and about. Andy had left for school that morning and the toys were finally free to come to life and walk about. Everyone was in a neutral mood today. Everyone, that is, exept for woody, the cowboy doll. He looked over at the space ranger, buzz lightyear, he had a thing for buzz. A passionate crush. He was always too shy to admit to buzz his burning love for him. Ever since Andy first got buzz, even though the two didn't get along well, woody was instantly in love. He's always been too shy to admit it, but it was the truth. But today, woody wanted to admit his love to buzz, so he slowly and nervously walked up to his crush and sat beside him, saying "buzz, there's something I need to tell you." He blushed as he said this. "well woody, what is it?" buzz said, almost concerned. "I…I've sorta..had a crush on you ever since we met. I love you buzz." Woody said. Buzz looked shocked, and woody feared his love would reject him, but surprisingly enough, buzz blushed too. "I've loved you too woody. I was too shy to admit it too." Buzz embraced woody, his forehead against woody's cowprint vest. Woody rested his chin on buzz's head, returning the hug. He gave buzz a small peck, and they both heard a gasp from behind. They turned to see Jessie the cowgirl giving the two of them a twisted look. "aww, how cute." She cooed, and buzz and woody blushed.

------------break-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later that afternoon, woody and buzz were sitting on the window sill, looking outside, holding one anothers hand. The other toys had quicky caught on to this new found relationship, and none had a problem with it. Some toys, like potato head and slinky, had confused and akward faces, but they wanted buzz and woody to be happy, so they accepted it. Woody and buzz seemed more close than ever. Jessie and bo peep, the two toys best friends, had become close friends lately. Jessie was getting along with everyone mostly. Woody and buzz were quite happy with how things were turning out. Woody brought buzz a little closer to him and kissed his cheek. He then rested his head on buzzes lap. Buzz stroked woody slowly, making woody's eyes go heavy. Andy's school bus would be coming home soon, so they enjoyed each others company untill their favorite owner returned, both happy with each others passion for one another. Woody slowly fell asleep, and buzz slowly cradled him, placing him on andy's bed, then kissed him softly on the forehead.

**O_O don't kill me for paring these two together. I just thought it sounded cute. There's not going to be any serious yaoi in this to let you know, so don't think im gonna have them f**k or anything. Read and review, thx :DD**


	2. Chapter 2 bondange

Chapter 2: bondage

Later on that night, after Andrew Davis was asleep, woody and buzz, the two lovers laying in andy's bed, came alive. The two of them cuddled closely, buzz pasionetly kissing woody's cheek. Woody giggled. "buzz." He said blushing "what if someone sees us?" he asked. Buzz just smiled "well then, they can look, it doesn't matter. I love you woody, my little cowboy." He snuggled woody closely. Then buzz did something unexpected. He undid woody's bandana and wrapped it around his hand, then buzz wrapped his own hand in it too. Woody knew exactly where this was going, and blushed even harder. "buzz, stop, someone will see us!" but buzz ignored his plea, took woody's chin to meet his glaze, and kissed him long on the lips. Woody returned it, and the two fell in mad love. "oh buzz, you make me so happy." Woody giggled to his spaceman. "take me to the moon, where we can love each other forever." He said. "I'd be proud to, my dear." He said. The two of them kissed and kissed and kissed. Then, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

-----break break----------------------------------------------------

the next day, buzz and woody walked together, holding hands and smiling at each other. Some toys giggled, others just store awkwardly. Woody blushed bright red, and buzz just smiled. "good morning everyone" buzz said. Woody saw bo and Jessie wave at them. "I could see you guys from the nightstand last night." Bo said smiling. Woody was now scarlet red from blushing. Buzz answered back. "bo, please, me and woody were expressing our love for each other." He took woody's hand and kissed it. "and cute woody here just couldn't resist me." Woody once again, blushed at buzz and held him close. "I love you so much buzz, I really mean it, I do." Woody said to buzz. Buzz and him walked off to look out the window.

**Yes yes flame me if you must. I found a picture on deviantart by pat the baker ****.com/art/Favorite-Yaoi-Pairings-1-100538128?offset=25**** and I just couldn't resist it and had to make it into a new chapter. TOY STORY BELONGS TO DISNEY AND PIXAR.**


End file.
